


bitch you thought

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Joe keeps calling Pete a bitch, M/M, we just don't know, why does he hate his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: Joe keeps calling Pete a bitch





	bitch you thought

**Author's Note:**

> why is this funny
> 
> enjoy!

“Hey, bitch,” Joe said, catching up to Pete as he was walking down the halls of the studio. 

“Why are you calling me a bitch?” Pete asked.

“Because I can, bitch.”

“Well, stop,” Pete said, annoyed.

“But it’s fun to see your reaction, bitch,” Joe teased. 

“Please don't.”

“I'm sorry,” Joe was quiet for a second before bursting out, “bitch.”

“Joe, I'm being serious!” Pete squealed.

“I'm really sorry, bitch- I mean Pete.”

“Joe!” Pete was becoming visibly frustrated. 

“I apologize,” Joe said, almost sincerely. 

“Thank you.” 

“Bitch you thought,” he said, jokingly. 

“JOSEPH FUCKING TROHMAN,” 

“Bitch, stop yelling.”

Pete looked at Joe with the face of a to-be murderer.

“Bitch, are you okay?” Joe started to run, Pete chasing him.

You could hear his screams in the distance.


End file.
